El Mañana/Kids With Guns
The fourth single released from ''Demon Days'', containing two fan favourites: the slow and deep "El Mañana" and the song with its funky bass, "Kids With Guns". This single was released as a double A-Side, meaning that both tracks were included on every single format that gets released. The DVD version featured contributions from the winners of the talent quest hold by Gorillaz in 2005, "Search for a Star" (S4AS) - Carl Sowerby's animations accompanied the demo of "Don't Get Lost In Heaven", and a card insert was included with a picture from Schneeflocke, the winner of the picture category. The reverse of the card also contained a URL where Asidus, the winner of the Audio category's remix of "Dirty Harry" could be heard. The CD and 7" version got their own special feature; both versions were accompanied by a free poster. The single fared poorly in the UK charts due to limited availability in shops, the fact that neither of the tracks received playlisting on mainstream radio, and the fact that by the time of release, 1.5 million copies of Demon Days had already been sold in the UK. Release dates and chart positions UK : 10/04/06 – highest chart position : 27 EUROPE MAINLAND : 10/04/06 - highest chart position : - JAPAN : 12/04/06 - highest chart position : ?? UK Formats 7" (red vinyl) A. Kids With Guns AA. El Mañana CD 1. Kids With Guns 2. El Mañana 3. Stop The Dams DVD 1. El Mañana (video) 2. Kids With Guns 3. Don't Get Lost In Heaven (Original Demo Version) 4. El Mañana (animatic) Lyrics El Mañana: Summer don't know me no more Eager man, that's all Summer don't know me no more He just let me love in myself 'Cause I do know, Lord, from you then Just died, yeah I saw that day, Lost my mind Lord, I'm fine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine Don't stop the buck when it comes It's the dawn, you'll see Money won't get there Ten years passed tonight You'll flee If you do that, I'll be someone To find you I saw that day, Lost my mind Lord, I'm fine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine I saw that day, Lost my mind Lord, I'm fine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine Kids With Guns: Kids with guns Kids with guns Taking over But it won't be long They're mesmerized Skeletons Kids with guns Kids with guns Easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say no to Drinking out (is she real, is she) Pacifier (is she real, is she) Vitamin souls (is she real, is she) The street desire (is she real, is she) Doesn't make sense to (is she real, is she) But it won't be long (is she real, is she) Kids with guns Kids with guns Easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say no to And they're turning us into monsters Turning us into fire Turning us into monsters It's all desire It's all desire It's all desire Drinking out Pacifier Sinking soul There you are Doesn't make side to But it won't be long Cause kids with guns Kids with guns Easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say no to And they're turning us into monsters Turning us into fire Turning us into monsters It's all desire It's all desire It's all desire Is she, is she real, is she Is she real, is she (it's real) Is she, is she real, is she Is she real, is she (it's real) etc Is she is she real Kids With Guns - El Manana DVD (Back).png|Back cover for the DVD release. Kids With Guns - El Manana DVD (Inside).png|Inside cover for the DVD release. Kids With Guns - El Manana DVD (Front).png|Full front cover for the DVD release. Kids With Guns - El Manana CD (Back).png|Back cover for the CD release. Kids With Guns - El Manana CD (Inside).png|Inside cover for the CD release. Kids With Guns - El Manana CD (Front).png|Full front cover for the CD release. Category:Songs Category:Demon Days